


Maybe They're Friends

by upintheattic



Series: Filled Prompts [3]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Erica Centric, erica does not know how to be comforting but she tries, ethan is not having a good time, mbav, slight werewolf ethan, there really isnt anything to tag this with just something nice with these two, they are becoming friends in their own weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upintheattic/pseuds/upintheattic
Summary: Erica gets split up from the the group while trying to stop the monster of the week, but things get complicated when said monster is Ethan. Despite never admitting it they’re  friends and Erica doesn’t want hurt a friend.
Relationships: Erica Jones & Ethan Morgan
Series: Filled Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Maybe They're Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old prompt that i did on my tumblr and i finally thought to put it on here because yeahhh i still like it and there needs to be more erica and ethan being friends in fics!  
> the prompt was "Well, if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn’t have had to do it four more times."

Maybe Erica shouldn’t have agreed to them splitting up. Maybe it was totally her fault wanting to go after the monster of week alone. And maybe she should’ve known better than to get herself cornered in the chem lab, which was for anyone wondering, on the opposite side of the school of where everyone else was searching. Needless to say the odds were against her, but who’s keeping score?

This time around the monster of the week was another werewolf. 

Well, correction it was Ethan as a werewolf again, who was much more of the typical fang and claw kind instead of the disappointingly cute, fluffy dog that was David. However, this time around he wasn’t as scary as the last time Ethan was temporarily turned but it was still definitely nothing to sneeze at. 

Six feet tall, ripped clothes, blood soaked teeth that came to a point, and razor sharp claws that were dragging along the sides of the walls, the sound of his nails scratching harshly against the metal lockers caused a high pitched screech that made Erica’s ears ring. Despite the beast standing up right like a person, he couldn’t speak anything more than growls and grunts.

Erica hid behind the corner, attempted to steady her breathing and considered her next moves carefully. There was no way she could fight that thing by herself without seriously getting scratched up. Vampire fangs and werewolf claws did not mix, drinking their blood would make her completely sick and getting ripped up wouldn’t do her any favors either. Not to mention she didn’t have any silver on her so she had to keep running and hiding, no better than a human. How embarrassing. 

Besides, even if she would never say it out loud Ethan was her friend, second best to Sarah. She didn’t actually want to hurt him but he wasn’t in the right mind to feel the same way towards her. Ugh, nice going Benny with another amazing spell that totally didn’t backfire again!

The wolf creature let out a howl and sniffed the air. Shit. Okay. Erica needed to think faster, there had to be some place where she could get any kind of upper hand before he sniffed her out. Glancing ahead she could make out a classroom sign, ‘Chem Lab.’ Bingo. If there was anything at school that would be useful in a monster fight it would be in the one place they were allowed to have open fire and chemicals. 

Erica used her skilled vampire hearing to listen in on how far away the footsteps coming towards her were, after a few seconds she figured the beast was at least a few yards off from where she was. There wasn’t much time to double check her math, not that she doubted she was right, so as quietly and quickly as she could used vampire speed to make her way to the classroom. It was a few doors down and lucky her on the same side of where she hid behind the lockers, staying close against the wall to keep most of her cover still. 

Vampire speed helped in making sure she got into the classroom undetected, but what would be impressive if she actually found something she could protect herself with. Times like this really made her wish she didn’t steal a new phone after every meal, never remembering phone numbers really came back to bite her in the ass. 

Regrets aside, she searched through the classroom, door locked and chairs pushed to barricade herself in to buy her some more time. There was no way Erica was going to let some overgrown dog with matted fur give her some ancient undead disease, and she definitely wasn’t going to let her nerdy friend be the one to do her in either. 

Frantically she searched through beakers filled with odd colorful liquids and containers that had varying animal parts, a plan forming in her head as she glanced at the silver dissecting knife. Another loud howl caused her shoulders to jump, nerves becoming slightly unsteady, whatever she was thinking of doing she would need to do fast. 

In the distance she could hear clawed paws running along the hallway floor, heading straight towards the chem lab. Damnit, alright, time to put this plan into action and hope she doesn’t accidentally kill him in the process. 

She took a pig’s heart out of one the containers, it was still slightly damp but tough enough that it was hard to squeeze, most of the chemicals left out would only leave burn scars so not too helpful against a friend. Although, she kept the fact they were there in the back of her mind, just in case. She grabbed the dissecting knife, slim and silver and her best bet at the moment. Erica hid behind a few desks as Ethan’s beastly form banged against the door, trying his hardest to get in, growling all the while. The walls shook from the sheer force of his body slamming repeatedly into the wall. 

Erica hoped he was making enough noise that others would hear it and come to help, anything to get her out of this stupid mess that she totally shouldn’t even be a part of. It was Benny’s dumb spell! It should be Benny’s problem! Her and Sarah could be out right now, having a late night snack but no, she was at school after dark being hunted by the dorkiest werewolf ever. Granted, she didn’t want to admit that Ethan was powerful and large and way too threatening for being such a small teen boy. 

How could someone who thought Star Track the third gen was the best version of Star Track be this dangerous? Ugh, totally lame. Erica rolled her eyes at the idea and forced back on not dying. 

Keeping the knife in hand she stabbed the pig’s heart a few times until it leaked gross clear fluids and threw it to the opposite side of the room, her plan mostly ready by the time Ethan finally broke through the door and tossed the chairs out of his way. Most went flying, banging against the walls and falling to the floor with a loud clatter. 

Seriously, Erica was going to be pissed if no one heard all this. 

The beast sniffed through the classroom, either catching onto the smell of Erica or hopefully the pig’s heart that laid far away enough that she could make her next moves. After hearing the clash of more chairs and tables being knocked over, the sound of chewing was the signal Erica needed to stand from her hiding place. Ethan’s large form faced away and hunched over as he attempted to rip apart the animal heart, it was old and rubbery distracting him along for Erica to quickly speed over and run the small silver knife through his upper back.

Ethan let out a pained howl, dropping the heart and slouching over. Erica didn’t want to say it but she felt bad for stabbing her friend in the back, literally. The knife hadn’t gone in very deep and if it had been anything but silver it wouldn’t have hurt in the slightest, no worse than a paper cut to a beast this big, but then again he wasn’t really a beast all. 

She yanked the knife out from his left shoulder, small drips of dark blood oozing out slowly and she attempted to catch him before he crashed harshly onto the floor, her vampire strength the only thing keeping her from falling over with him.

Gently laying him down, Erica watched as the hair and claws retracted back to skin and nails, Ethan’s human face beginning to peek through as it morphed back to normal. She let out a deep sign and slouched onto the floor next to him, tired and sweaty from having to be overly careful from not getting torn to bits for the past two hours. Ethan wasn’t a real werewolf, the spell could be undone by a bit of silver striking through his skin. No one really wanted to stab their friend so Benny looked for a different spell to fix the problem, but Erica didn’t trust it would really work. A knife to the back wouldn’t hurt forever and the scare would at least be small, she reasoned. 

No one could be too upset at her, Ethan would be fine now. Probably. She glanced back at him, his breathing shallow as he laid unconscious. He’s alive at least. Although his face was sickly pale and sweat was beginning to form on his face, he looked more like he was breaking a fever than being cured of a curse.

“You and that other nerd are way too much trouble for being human,” she spoke out loud to herself. “And I’m still pissed you crashed my Friday night so you better get up now before I beat you awake.” She was mostly joking, she wouldn’t hit him too hard, just good enough to jolt him awake. 

Standing up she used her foot to poke at his body, it was limp and moved easily. At first she lightly nudged him until she got fed up with waiting and pushed harder, a kick or two towards his arms would probably force him up. It didn’t.

“Ugh, seriously? I’m not carrying you and you better not die either.” Without totally meaning to, she kicked too quick and harshly at his lower chest which caused him to start coughing. “Finally. It’s about time.” Erica rolled her eyes but watched to make sure he wasn’t coughing up blood either, a ping of worry developing in her chest that she might have over done it and hit him too hard.

He couched for a few seconds longer, dry heaving before sitting up right completely trying to catch his breath. Ethan held his chest and let in an awkward deep inhale that made a funny noise in the back of his throat. “If you’re going to die can you at least do it in a less gross way? You’re getting spit on my new boots.”

“You kicked me in the chest!” Ethan tried to shout but it came too hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Why the hell would you kick me when I’m unconscious?” 

“Well, if you had woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn’t have had to do it four more times.” Erica shot back, although it might have been a little of an exaggeration. She didn’t totally mean to kick that hard.

Ethan laid back down, his right arm lazily thrown over his face to shield his eyes despite there being barely any light in the room. “You’re crazy.” he mumbled.

Erica scoffed. “Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life?” She said, sitting across from him on the floor, too tired to keep standing. The others would find them soon enough anyways, no point in going anywhere now.

They stayed silent for a few moments, there was nothing left to say, at least Erica thought there wasn’t anything to say. In a nervous voice Ethan asked her softly, “I didn’t hurt anyone, right? The blood isn’t from a person?”

Erica could feel the fear and worry in his question, Sarah had once asked her something similar. She was always afraid of killing someone and luckily she never did. Erica didn’t know if she could say the same for herself, some nights were a blur. 

“No,” she answered honestly. “It’s animal blood or your own. So don’t worry about it.” She looked away from him. She shouldn’t care about some nerdy human, but weirder things have happened to her. Maybe it’s because he was like Sarah in a lot of ways that Erica felt she could get along easier with him than she did the others who were too loud and active for her tastes. 

“You might want to get your stomach pumped through. Hell knows how old that pig’s heart was.” She added to try to break the tension.

“I think I’m going be sick,” he rolled over on his side. “Everything hurts.”

Ethan let out a deep breath, relief visibly washing over him from not having killed anyone. Erica could sense the way his muscles finally relaxed. “And the others?” He asked, suddenly anxious again.

“Somewhere around here. They'll be here soon. Sarah can patch you up. So just take it easy there, Fido.” She kept him from standing up and pushing his body any further. “They’re all okay. Just sit down before you hurt yourself some more, dumbass.”

Slowly he sat back down, a moment went by before he spoke again. “Uh, thanks. For stabbing me, I guess. I didn’t hurt you either, right?” He kept his eyes locked on the wall not wanting to make eye contact. She smiled knowing he wouldn’t catch it.

“Like you could lay a claw on me,” she joked. “The only thing you hurt was my plans for tonight so you owe me one.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Ethan asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Come see the next Dusk movie with me and Sarah.” 

They kept from looking at each other but knew they were both smiling. Maybe Sarah was onto something by making friends with him.

“Alright, deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what title should be for this so i put something random going be honest


End file.
